Zombie Sister
by Serpico1986
Summary: Despite of loving Halloween, August is very afraid of Zombies and now that his sister needed to be rushed to the hospital, he got afraid she would became one


**Another story on Wonder. This time it´s takes place withing my othher story ''A Wonder Inside Her Brain.''**

 **Hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **DSCWin, thanks for the help, you´re the best!**

* * *

 **ZOMBIE SISTER**

As much as Auggie Pullman loved Halloween, as he had said it was his favorite holiday, he always hated how Halloween always seems to show Zombies more than other Halloween monsters. Auggie always said he hated Zombies because of a horror movie he watched once later night with his sister, Via, who proceeded to scare him by teasing him about Zombies. Sure, both of them were scolded by their parents, Auggie for watching a Zombie movie right before bed and Via was for teasing her brother.

Now with ten year old, even as his mother, Mrs. Pullman assured her son that monsters didn't exist, Auggie still couldn't sleep during the night without covering his head with the blanket, fearing a zombie would be out to get him.

_/_

It had been a sad week for the Pullmans as Via was admitted to the hospital from a blood blister that popped in her brain. The doctors went in to fix the problem but had that not everything was a success.

Sure, as a boy with active imagination, Auggie told everyone in school, the wonderful story of how his sister's brain exploded and doctors came all the way from China to put his sisters brain back together, "like a puzzle." Auggie had said and all his class stops to listen, not believing something like that could happen.

On the other hand, the ten year old kid was brought into the harsh reality as his sister started to get more sick and he couldn't help but be angry that she wasn't getting better.

As a way to try and keep Auggie calm, his parents walked down the hall of the hospital to talk to one another but Auggie needed to hear what they were saying. He stood at the corner and overheard his parents' conversation.

"But we must tell him about the possibilities." Mrs. Pullman said softly as Mr. Pullman shook his head. "He has to know that Via won't be Via when she gets home. She'll be different." Auggie's face fell with freight. What did his mother mean? He slowly snuck towards the chairs all the time thinking of what kind of monster his older sister was going to be.

_/_

When Auggie went back to school his friends, Jack and Summer, noticed their friend seemed distracted and they tried to cheer him up. But Auggie was too distracted and didn't hear what his friends was saying. He was trying to remember what his parents had said about his sister.

During lunch, Auggie sat in his usual spot to eat taking small bites, while trying to understand what his parents meant by his sister won't be his sister anymore, but he did notice when someone walked up to him. Auggie raised his head and glared at the boy that stood there. "What do you want, Julian?" Auggie asked.

Julian Albans was a boy that made Auggie feels like an outcast because of his appearance. "Hey, young Padawan!" Julian teased. Upon seeing what was playing out in front of her, Auggie's friend Charlotte, rushed to her friend's side.

"Nothing." Julian said with a smirk. "I just heard your sister's brain exploded. Is she a zombie now?" Julian asked and watched as Auggie's face paled.

"Julian!" Charlotte said with a huff, stomping her foot on the ground.

"What?" Julian looking confused. "He said it himself. I was just asking to make sure what I heard was correct." Auggie's cheeks turned a slight red color and Julian looked smug. "Besides, I know an actual zombie."

"Really?" Auggie asked scared. "Who?"

"Yeah." Julian said making Charlotte more upset. "A guy in my neighborhood fell and hit his head very hard and he's a zombie."

"How is he a zombie?" Charlotte asked.

"He walks like one." Julian said and before anyone could ask he was already starting to walk like someone who was indeed a zombie, well, actually has just a brain damage, but making Auggie more afraid.

"Julian stop this! You're so mean!" Charlotte frowned.

"No, it's okay Charlotte." Auggie said lowering his head.

"See?" Julian sneered at Charlotte. "I hope your sister gets better soon, young Padawan." He said slapping August's arm. "See you in class." Julian then walked away.

''don´t listen to him Auggie, you know Julian, he always want to tease you'' Charlotte advised

''yeah, I know'' he said sadly

_/_

The next couple of days went normal to 10-year old Auggie, he kept doing his homework, playing video games and of course, going the hospital, despite of not been able to see his sister yet.

One night, just before he goes to sleep, August overhears Aunt Kate talking with his parents at the phone, she soundeds happy and once she finish, she ran up to his room with a smile

''Sweetie, I have news to you!'' she said

''you was talking to Mom and Dad? How´s Via, she´s ok?'' the boy started to ask questions over questions.

''Hey, calm down Auggie, it´s everything ok'' Aunt Kate assure him ''I was talking to you dad, he said Via finally opened her eyes and she´s ok, they said.

Upon hearing this Auggie get up quickly and hug his aunt, happy ''can we go see her?''

''well, tomorrow maybe, right now is very late and she just woke up from s surgery, tomorrow I will take you there, ok?'' Aunt Kate asked

''sure, good night Auntie Kate'' Auggie smiled and left to his room, put up his pajamas and fall sleep, trying to forget what Julian had said other day. In vein.

 **Dream Sequence** _: it was just another morning and August was in his room, playing with his X-Box, when he heard the front door open. Quickly, he turn off his computer and rushed to the top of the stairs, just to see his parents arrive, both smiling._

 _''Augie, come down here! Came greet your sister'' Mrs. Pullman smiled and he rushed to them._

 _''hey Bubby!'' Mr. Pullman hugged his son and Mrs. Pullman kneeled in front of him._

 _''where´s Via?'' he asked a bit worried_

 _''Auggie'' Mrs. Pullman looked serious ''remember I told you your sister would be different?'' the boy nodded ''well, she indeed became a bit different, but you of all people know how not judge someone, so you don't worry'' Mrs. Pullman said and seconds later, Mr. Pullman, who had left, come back, helping his older kid inside the house._

 _Still, when she first laid eye on his sibling, August froze, instead of Olivia; a gray heirless zombie came into the house, leaning on his father´s side._

 _''Auggiieee…'' the creature opened its mouth and stretched its arms toward the boy, who couldn't do nothing but scream…_ **End Of Dream Sequence**

August woke up with a start, screaming at the top of his lungs, asking for help, when someone turn up the light and entered his room. It was his dad, who rushed to him.

''Auggie, Auggie, what happened, are you ok?'' Mr. Pullman asked worried as the boy started to cry.

''Daddy… I sorry, I told in the school Via´s brain exploded and Julian said she will became a zombie and when she got home, she will eat our brain'' he cried harder than when he received the news of his sister´s sickness. And for a second Mr. Pullman doesn´t know what to do.

''listen Auggie'' he started ''first, it was wrong to tell everyone your sister brain exploded, because it doesn't happened. Second, your sister won't become a zombie, because zombies are monsters and monsters don´t exist. She is fine, but she will need a lot of our help for now on, ok?'' The man hug his son tight.

''where is Mom?''

''Mom is at the hospital with Via. I just got back home to get some rest and take you to the hospital tomorrow, so you can see your sister''

''Oh! August looked at his dad, realizing he was wearing his everyday cloth ''it´s Mom mad at me? For telling Jack and Summer about Via´s brain?''

''well, she don´t know about it, so let´s not tell her, ok? Just don´t tell anything of source to your class anymore, deal?''

''Deal. Dad, can I sleep with you? I'm still scared'' he cried

''of course kid, come here'' Mr. Pullman scooped his youngest son on his arms and took him to the other bedroom. ''tomorrow we have a great day''

_/_

The other day, just after a hurried breakfast and Mr. Pullman calling the school saying that Auggie would be out, the little boy, his father and aunt walked through the hospital doors, toward the Neurological ICU, where Mrs. Pullman were waiting for them. The good thing about hospitals it was there no one looked Auggie with a strange look, so the boy walk with his head upright.

Once they approach the right place, Mrs. Pullman rushed to her little boy and hug him tight and kissed him all over his face.

''my wonder boy, are you ready to see your big sister?'' she asked and in response, Auggie just lowered his head, a bit afraid, but hold his mother hand and let her lead him inside the ICU room.

As soon as they reach the darker room, Auggie wanted to hide behind his mother who smiled at his attitude ''come here Auggie'' she said in a lower voice. In bed, the teenager was lying down, covered by a blanket and several threads and tubes surrounding her, making her look strange. And at her side, a machine was making an annoying sound ''sweetie, look who come to see you'' the mother caressed her older daughter´s face, making her open her eyes.

''come here champ!'' Mr. Pullman helped his son climbed in a chair, so both siblings could look into each other´s eyes.

''Does she know who I am?'' he asked, as Via just keep staring at him

''of course Auggie, how can someone forget you?'' Mrs. Pullman smiled. This way, Augie just hold his sister's hand and smiled, happy that she hadn´t become a Zombie, on the contrary, she was just his sister, who will need a lot of his help.

 **END.**


End file.
